Forum:Jezz of Time 2: The Echidna's Wrath
This is the sequel to my fangame Jezz of Time. Jezz has a new enemy, an echidna called Cuezaltzin, who wants to take over the world using time. Cast ;Heroes *Jezz the Hedgehog **Perfect Jezz **Dark Jezz (few Villain story cutscenes, non-playable during the J&S final-boss) **Chaos Jezz **Timemaster Jezz *Shelly the Hedgehog **Super Shelly *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Silver the Hedgehog **Super Silver *Knuckles the Echidna *Chaos **Perfect Chaos (Giant Chaos 0, due to using positive Chaos Emerald energy) *Mario (multiplayer) *Luigi (multiplayer) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Homer the Fox **Angel Homer *Tawny the Rabbit *Spike Renzar *Sunny the Hedgehog **Dark Sunny *Shadow the Hedgehog *Mystic Monkey (multiplayer & side-quest) ;Villains *Cuezaltzin the Echidna (main villain) **Super Cuezaltzin *Nazo the Hedgehog (He is not negative Chaos Energy in this version of him; He is organic here) *Dr. Eggman Music ;Main theme :Give It All-Rise Against ;Jezz's theme :Endless Possibility-Jaret Reddick ;Dr. Eggman's theme :E.G.G.M.A.N.-Paul Shortino ;Cuezaltzin's theme :Gods of War Arise-Amon Amarth ;Nazo's theme :Devils Never Cry-Tetsuya Shibata ;Shelly's theme :Ain't Nobody-Chaka Khan ;Ending theme :4 Minutes-Madonna (Feat. Timbaland) ;Jezz & Shelly theme :Time After Time-Cindy Lauper and Rob Hyman ;Spike's theme :With A Girl Like That-Machbox 20(I know why Noname picked this theme but... bleh!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:24, 14 June 2009 (UTC)) ;Sunny's theme :Northern Lights-Harashibara Megumi ;Shadow's theme :All Hail Shadow-Crush 40 Features The game will be exactly like Jezz of Time in terms of gameplay. There will be villain stories and hero stories (which is why I put so many themes in there). There will be partner characters in Heroes, but not villains. To unlock the last story, you must complete all of the other stories first. More coming soon--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) There will also be a story unlocked for finishing Shelly's story and Jezz's story, and in it, you play as both characters.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) A new Chaos Power will be introduced in this game: Chaos Overdrive, the Jezz version of Sonic Overdrive.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) In this game, special moves will be available to multiplayer characters (a signature move. For example: Shadow will be able to use Chaos Control, and Jezz will turn into Perfect Jezz). Also, players can team up in multiplayer.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 07:33, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I will put a new kind of Homing Attack in the game: Multi-Homing! This Homing attack hits more than one enemy by hitting one then the other without stopping.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) The Multi-Homing Attack has been renamed "Chain-Homing Attack" as it fits better with what it does. The game engine used will probably be a modified Hedgehog Engine.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Plan change: Villains will have partners, just like the Heroes.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) It is official: The game will be using the Unreal Engine, as the program I'll be using to create the game supports only that engine.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Story Jezz the Hedgehog Kidnapped! Jezz & Shelly are strolling through the park... :Jezz: Wonderful day today. :Shelly: Yeah, but something's not right... :Jezz: You noticed too? Yeah, it's too quiet. I wonder... *hears missiles fire* Take cover!! :(duo ducks behind rock) :Shelly: Who did that?! :Jezz (angrily): Smells of Eggman! *quills spike upward* :Eggman (off-screen): How right you are! :(both hedgehogs turn around) :Shelly: I guess you are right, Jezz. :Jezz (annoyed): What do you want with us, Eggman? :Eggman: I have buissiness with the girl. *claw from Eggmobile grabs Shelly* :Shelly: Let me go!! :Jezz: Shelly!! I'm coming! *chasing Eggman, waves fist at him* You won't get away, Egg-napper!!! *gets tackled from the side* Oof!! :Cuezaltzin: Ah, Jezz of Time! I have been waiting to fight you! :Jezz (gasping for breath): Who are you, Eggman's newest flunky?! :Cuezaltzin: Hardly, he doesn't even know I exist. :Jezz: Grrr... RAH! *lashes out at Cuezaltzin* :Cuezaltzin: *blocks attack* We will meet again, Jezz of Time! For now, farewell... *dissapears* :Jezz (thinking): Who is he? How does he know me so well... and why did I attack so violently? I gotta save Shelly... She is a strong girl, so she may get free on her own, but I must at least know that she is alright! Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None Blue Blur? (Jezz reaches a jungle) :Jezz: Well, Shelly ain't here, that's for sure. *sees Chaos Emerald, picks it up, sees vision* Whoa!! Hey, that's that echidna that rammed into me earlier! What's he doing in Eggman's base? *sees tubes* This must be Shelly's creation day, but what is the echidna doing? *vision ends* Never saw a Chaos Emerald do that before. *sees a cyan hedgehog in front of him* :Nazo: Greetings, Jezz the Hedgehog! *leaves a cyan blur behind him as he runs to Jezz* I am Nazo the Hedgehog, your worst nightmare! :Jezz: I don't get nightmares, only night-visions. :Nazo: If you want to find your girlfriend, then you have to get past me! :Jezz: How did you-- :Nazo: I'm working for Eggman to slow you down. :Jezz (determined): Okay, let's fight! Mission: Defeat Nazo the Hedgehog Partners: None Unlocks: Nazo the Hedgehog story, Nazo the Hedgehog multiplayer character "What's this?" (Jezz stands next to the defeated Nazo) :Jezz: Give up? :Nazo (gasping for breath): Fine, you... win... Jezz. :Jezz: Where did Eggman take Shelly? :Nazo: To... his new... base (points in the direction of the base). You'd be lucky... if she escaped... in one piece. :Jezz: I'll take my chances. I have to! *spots an hourglass, picks it up* What's this? :Hourglass (telepathic message): This is the Hourglass of Power. Only controllers of time can use it, though they must have a high amount of energy. Users of such an item gain the power to control time to the maximum. :Jezz (thinking): I better keep this, I might need it. But first I need the Chaos Emeralds and their master before I can use it. I'll use it as a last resort, though, for this thing is dangerous. (talking) Bye, Nazo, and thanks for the info. :Nazo: Pah! :(Jezz runs off) Mission: Get to the Goal Ring. Partners: None The Doctor's Base (Jezz makes it to the entrance of Dr. Eggman's current base) :Jezz: I hope Shelly's here, or he's gonna have to answer to me (maybe he'd have to either way)! :Robotic voice: Who are you? :Jezz: *turns around* A stupid Egg Fighter. Where is your master? :Egg Fighter: I will not tell you! :Jezz: You're wasting my time. *enters base* :Egg Fighter: Wait, I want to help you. :Jezz: Wai-- Wha?? Did you short circuit or something when you came near me? :Egg Fighter: I never did like Master. Elimination of Eggman is key to my free will. :Jezz (suspicious): Fine, I'll let you tag along, but if you step out of line once, then you're going to be scrap, got it? (thinking) Why am I having a talk with an Egg Fighter?! :Egg Fighter: Understood. Mission: Find Eggman! Partners: Egg Fighter "There you are, Eggman!" (Jezz and the Egg Fighter reach the command center) :Jezz: There you are, Eggman! :Eggman (depressed): If you're looking for Sigma-- :Jezz: Her name is "Shelly". Shelly! Understand? :Eggman: ... Anyways, she's not here. :Egg Fighter: Time for your doom, Eggman! :Eggman: You there, are starting to sound like another traitorous robot I know. No matter, I can fix that. *pulls out a remote, presses a button* :Jezz: What are you doing to the Fighter? :Eggman: Making him work for me again. :(Egg Fighter attacks Jezz, and as a result, is swiftly destroyed by one of his Chaos Spears) :Jezz: You aren't the only one with tricks up a sleeve. Tell me where you're hiding Shelly, or you will be sorry! :Eggman: I told you she's not here, but if you want to fight, then let's have at it! *enters a mecha* :Jezz: Why do I bother with this guy?! *prepares for battle* Mission: Defeat Egg Walker*! Partners: None *= This vehicle was used in Sonic Adventure 2 as Eggman's vehicle in his levels. Chase through the forest (Jezz, standing atop a destroyed Egg Walker) :Jezz: Tell me where she is now! :Eggman (fearful): S-She escaped! I honestly d-don't know where she went! :Jezz: Did you send a robot to retrieve her? :Eggman: I won't tell-- *Jezz pulls a flaming fist up to Eggman's face* I-I change my mind; Y-Yes, I did, and it should be back in an hour or so. :Jezz: Thanks for the info! *dashes out of base, spots Cuezaltzin in the distance* Hey, it's that echidna guy! HERE I COME, YOU CREEP! Mission: Chase Cuezaltzin to the Goal Ring without getting too far behind! Partners: None Showdown (Jezz catches up to Cuezaltzin) :Jezz: Who are you, and what do you want from me? :Cuezaltzin: I am Cuezaltzin the Echidna, destroyer of worlds... and soon time. :Jezz: I won't let you do anything to the world! If anything is to happen to it, then it won't be by any so-called "destroyer". :Cuezaltzin: Do you wish to fight me? :Jezz: If I have to, yes. :Cuezaltzin: Very well, weakling. :Jezz: I'll make you eat that word! :(blue wind appears around them, knocking Cuezaltzin's feet out from under him) :Sonic: I heard there was trouble going on in the form of a crazy orange echidna! :Jezz: I need all the help I can get right now... thanks, Sonic. :Sonic: No problem! :(Jezz and Cuezaltzin leap at eachother, with Sonic by Jezz's side) Mission: Defeat Cuezaltzin! Partners: Sonic the Hedgehog Ending Cutscene: Jezz takes off (Jezz, Cuezaltzin, and Sonic at a standoff) :Jezz: You *pant* are a pretty fierce fighter! *puff* I'll take care of you later, I've got my girlfriend to worry about! :Sonic: I'll come with you! :Cuezaltzin: Beware, Jezz of Time! For I shall become the most powerful being in the universe! Not even you can stop me then! *laughs cockily* :Jezz (thinking): He really needs to see a psychyatrist! *skates off at lightspeed* :Sonic: Wait up! You know I can't go that fast except as Super Sonic! Shelly the Hedgehog A Questionable Relation Moments after Shelly is captured by Eggman... :Shelly: *fussing in Eggmans arms* Put me down this isn't dignified don't you know how to treat a lady?!?!?! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!!! :Eggman: Now, now, Sigma, no need to get wily. I just want to talk. :Shelly: If you want to 'talk', then why am in a cryo tube-- AGAIN?! :Eggman: Well, I can't have you running off, now, can I? :Shelly: Just what game are you playing, Egghead? :Eggman: *reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some baby pictures of Shelly* :Shelly: ? :Eggman: This was you when you were first created. :Shelly:...I was that little? :Eggman: Like the daughter I never had. :Shelly: But...I don't understand...I don't remember any of this. sarcastically Gee, I wonder why! Oh yeah, that's right! ends You gave me a smash on the head as a "going away present" and launched me into the desert! I bet you drew these pics...or should I say LIES! :Eggman: Sigma, I knew you before Sonic did. I raised you, my dear. :Shelly: Stop tryin' to brainwash me! I'm wise to your tricks! :Eggman: Suit yourself. I'll leave you to think about all this. *walks through automatic door* :Shelly: "I raised you like you were my own". Yeah, right, and I'm the tooth fairy. *kicks cryotube door open* Huh. Didn't think he'd slip up like that...the sob story musta' messed with his memory giggles :Eggman: *watching Shelly on monitor* We'll see, my little friend, we'll see... Mission: Find the escape pod! Partners: none Does The Truth Really Hurt? :Shelly: *makes it to escape pod room* Finally. *grunts, holds head* sound, feeling of being hit on the head, then a view of falling through space in a pod ...What was that...could that have been...my past? :Eggman: Indeed, it was, Sigma. *Eggman glides down in a giant robot* :Shelly: I knew you were tryin' to pull a fast one! :Eggman: If I really was lying to you, Sigma, then how do you explain the memories you just re-experienced? :Shelly: There are a lot of things I don't understand right now, but there is one thing I know: You are not my father! Fathers protect you! Fathers teach you! Fathers LOVE you!!! Mission: Defeat Egg Zactly! Partners: none What do you think so far, Jezz? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Pretty good! Keep up the good work!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) True or False *Egg Zactly in ruins* :Shelly: "Egg Zactly"??? You're runnin' outta names, dude... :Eggman: *rolls out of machine* Now, now, Sigma! Don't do anything you might regret! :Shelly: I'm not the one who's going to regret here, Egg-head. :Eggman: I made you, and this is how you repay me? :Shelly: OK, so you're lying. What makes you lie? Feel like a BIG BOY telling your BIG BOY lies? :Eggman: Sigma! :Shelly: Yes, Little Larry Lies-A-Lot? :Eggman: *shows video card* *Shelly as a toddler with Eggman plays on it* :Shelly: ...*stays silent for a few moments then takes video card* ... :Eggman: You were the first thing I ever cared for besides myself, Sig--Shelly. :Shelly: *turns off video card* But...if all this really did happen, then why...why have you been trying to sic me all this time? :Eggman: I couldn't get through to you, Shelly. Teenagers...they can be pretty stubborn, can't they? :Shelly: This still isn't the proof I'm looking for...I'll talk with you later, Eggman. Right now, I have to return to my date -- you know, the one you rudely interrupted? *runs off* Mr. Roosevelt :Shelly: *searching room* * Where are all the escape pods? *steps on something and it squeaks* Yipe! *teddy bear rested on the floor* What's this??? *picks up* *turns around* "Mr. Roosevelt"? *opens locket hanging around bear's neck* *pic of Shelly and Eggman* What the flippin'...opens behind her ! :Eggman: Found Mr. Roosevelt, I see. :Shelly: OK, Mr. Not-So-Sunny-Side-Up, you have my atenttion. What is this? :Eggman: Your favorite toy. Or, at least, it was. :Shelly: Look, Eggman, let's get one thing straight! You're nothing like a father to me. There is only one person who was ever that close to me, and he knows it. *pulls out emerald* Chaos Control! *teleports out of there* *appears outside* :Shelly: I bet he didn't know I had that, now did he? *emerald shatters* even if he did, he wouldnt've seen that comin' either. *starts walking* Now to find Good Ol' Jezz! :'''Mission: Get to the goal ring! :Partners: None "Little stuffed trinket full of lies" :Shelly: *walking along, inspecting teddy bear* I gotta admit, that Egg-head sure knows how to act. :But...it kinda does look a little familiar. Where have I seen this before? *hugs bear* Wow, it's a snuggly, warm....LITTLE STUFFED TRINKET FULL OF LIES!!! I bet my bottom dollar Eggman stole this thing from a some poor little girl. Looks worn from playtime. Guess I better find it's owner, soon. It's getting real dark... :Mission: Get to the goal ring before time runs out! :Partners: None "What is going on"? :Shelly: *takes teddy bear to the lost and found* Well, that's the end of that. *headache* ugh... flashback *Shelly sleeping with teddy bear* ends WHAT IS GOING ON?! That tears it! I am going to Eggman, I wanna know everything! :Mission: Get to Eggman's base! :Partner: None Final Confrontation :Shelly: *knocks down wall* Eggman! EGGMAN! Come on out and I promise not to hurt you...too bad. *door opens by itself* :Shelly: *turns on light* GASP! [a pink room specially designed for a little girl, full of toys* I... I know this place... this was...''my room?! No! It's not true! HOW CAN WE BE RELATED?! EEEEEEGMAAAAAAAAAAN! :Eggman: You called? :Shelly: I want answers, and I want 'em NOW! WHO AM I?!?!?! :Eggman: You, Sigma, were created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic the Hedgehog! But you chose to befriend him instead! So now, I will crush you, traitor! :Mission: Defeat Egg Swallow! :Partners: None Battle Aftermath ;Nobody - Chaka Khan" :Eggman: *escapes through Egg Mobile* :Shelly: YOU GET BACK HERE, SCRAMBLED EGG! ;story ends on a cliffhanger :Shelly: Spike Renzar Unlock criteria Defeat Spike in Jezz & Shelly's story. Noname, yours go here. Cuezaltzin the Echidna What's an echidna to do? (Cuezaltzin is running through a town when he sees Eggman floating overhead with his Egg-Launcher) :Cuezaltzin: Perfect! That will distract Jezz while I take him out of the path and introduce myself... if I can get that much in *laughs evily*. :(Cuezaltzin sees Eggman fire a few Egg-Missiles at the park) :Cuezaltzin: That's my queue! *runs to the park and hides* (thinking) Wait for it... :(Cuezaltzin witnesses the events of the first cutscene of Jezz the Hedgehog's story prior to his attack on him, then strikes while Jezz is chasing Eggman) :Cuezaltzin: Ah, Jezz of Time! I have been waiting to fight you! :Jezz (gasping for breath): Who are you, Eggman's newest flunky?! :Cuezaltzin: Hardly, he doesn't even know I exist. :Jezz: Grr... RAH! *lashes out at Cuezaltzin* :Cuezaltzin: *blocks attack* We will meet again, Jezz of Time! For now, farewell... *enters a place of darkness* (thinking) He is not ready to face me yet. I'll fight him when he's ready. For now, I'll wreak some havoc. Mission: Destroy 10 buildings Partners: None Silver the Hedgehog is here! :(Cuezaltzin is standing next to one of the fallen buildings) :Cuezaltzin: Hmph! This place is just small change compared to the fun I'll have, obliterating Jezz! :???: Hey, who are you? :Cuezaltzin: *turns to face the voice* Ah, Silver the Hedgehog! Still fighting Eggman Nega, right? :Silver: I might be. But you just made an enemy, trying to destroy my world like that! :Cuezaltzin: Yes, one civilization at a time. I'm taking cities out, one by one... but this is just target practice! My real place of interest is over 200 years ago! :Silver: No way! :Cuezaltzin: Who's gonna stop me? You? :Silver: Don't try me! :Cuezaltzin: Too late! *jumps at Silver* :Silver: *homing attacks Cuezaltzin* Mission: Defeat Silver! Partners: None There is no Silver lining! :Cuezaltzin: *on top of Silver, about to punch his head off, but stops* That wouldn't help me any... I'll be back when you stop existing! :Silver: Wh... What? :Cuezaltzin: Nevermind! *travels through time back to the present, finds himself on Angel Island* Ah, Angel Island. The birthplace of my nemesis, and home to the Master Emerald, the reason I'm here. I hope that pathetic Knuckles guy doesn't try to stop me from taking it, for his sake. Mission: Find the Master Emerald Altar Partners: None Dr. Eggman Unfinished business (Eggman goes behind a tree in the park while driving his Egg Launcher-armed Eggmobile, spots Shelly and Jezz walking) :Eggman: There's Sigma! And she's with that hedgehog! I'll have to push them somewhere conveinent. *gets into position, fires missiles at ground* :Jezz: Take cover! *Shelly and Jezz duck behind rock while missiles hit ground and explode* :Eggman: Time to take action! :Jezz: Smells of Eggman! *quills spike upward* :Eggman: How right you are! :Shelly: I think you are right, Jezz. :Jezz (annoyed): What do you want from us, Eggman? :Eggman: I have some business with the girl. *grabs Shelly with a claw* :Shelly: Let me go! :Jezz: Shelly! I'm coming! :Eggman: *flips out a wrist comlink* Nazo, slow down Jezz the Hedgehog for me! :Nazo (unseen): Understood. Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: Egg Fighter, Aero Chaser Vehicles*: Egg Stomper, Egg Jumper *= "Vehicles" are extentions of the Eggmobile. Unbelievable revelations (Shelly fussing in Eggman's arms) :Shelly: Put me down this isn't dignified don't you know how to treat a lady?!?!?! You'll be hearing from my lawyer!!! :Eggman: Now, now, Sigma, no need to get wily. I just want to talk. :Shelly: If you want to 'talk', then why am in a cryo tube-- AGAIN?! :Eggman: Well, I can't have you running off, now, can I? :Shelly: Just what game are you playing, Egghead? :Eggman: *reaches into his back pocket and pulls out some baby pictures of Shelly* :Shelly: ? :Eggman: This was you when you were first created. :Shelly: ...I was that little? :Eggman: Like the daughter I never had. :Shelly: But...I don't understand...I don't remember any of this. sarcastically Gee, I wonder why! Oh yeah, that's right! ends You gave me a smash on the head as a "going away present" and launched me into the desert! I bet you drew these pics...or should I say LIES! :Eggman: Sigma, I knew you before Sonic did. I raised you, my dear. :Shelly: Stop tryin' to brainwash me! I'm wise to your tricks! :Eggman: Suit yourself. I'll leave you to think about all this. *walks through automatic door, goes to monitor and views it* :Shelly (on the monitor): "I raised you like you were my own". Yeah, right, and I'm the tooth fairy. *kicks cryotube door open* Huh. Didn't think he'd slip up like that...the sob story musta' messed with his memory giggles :Eggman: *watching Shelly on monitor* We'll see, my little friend, we'll see... :(a few minutes later...) :Shelly (in escape pod room): Finally. *grunts, holds head* ...What was that...could that have been...my past? :Eggman: Indeed, it was, Sigma. *glides down in a giant robot* :Shelly: I knew you were tryin' to pull a fast one! :Eggman: If I really was lying to you, Sigma, then how do you explain the memories you just re-experienced? :Shelly: There are a lot of things I don't understand right now, but there is one thing I know: You are not my father! Fathers protect you! Fathers teach you! Fathers LOVE you!!! Mission: Defeat Shelly the Hedgehog! Partners: None Vehicles: Egg Zactly Nearly beaten to a pulp :Eggman: *firing at Shelly* :Shelly: *homing attacks Eggman out of the Egg Zactly* :Eggman: *rolls out of machine* Now, now, Sigma! Don't do anything you might regret! :Shelly: I'm not the one who's going to regret here, Egg-head. :Eggman: I made you, and this is how you repay me? :Shelly: OK, so you're lying. What makes you lie? Feel like a BIG BOY telling your BIG BOY lies? :Eggman: Sigma! :Shelly: Yes, Little Larry Lies-A-Lot? :Eggman: *shows video card* *Shelly as a toddler with Eggman plays on it* :Shelly: ...*stays silent for a few moments then takes video card* ... :Eggman: You were the first thing I ever cared for besides myself, Sig--Shelly. :Shelly: *turns off video card* But...if all this really did happen, then why...why have you been trying to sic me all this time? :Eggman: I couldn't get through to you, Shelly. Teenagers...they can be pretty stubborn, can't they? :Shelly: This still isn't the proof I'm looking for...I'll talk with you later, Eggman. Right now, I have to return to my date -- you know, the one you rudely interrupted? *runs off* :Eggman: *to himself* GAH! She still dosen't believe me. No matter, I'll get her on my side, and that Jezz will be finished! He will be so heartbroken to have that annoying little girlfriend of his join the dark side. *follows Shelly* door :Eggman: Found Mr. Roosevelt, I see. :Shelly: OK, Mr. Not-So-Sunny-Side-Up, you have my atenttion. What is this? :Eggman: Your favorite toy. Or, at least, it was. :Shelly: Look, Eggman, let's get one thing straight! You're nothing like a father to me. There is only one person who was ever that close to me, and he knows it. *pulls out emerald* Chaos Control! *teleports out of there* :Eggman: Run all you like, Sigma -- every step brings you closer to ME. Mission: Get back to the Control Room! Partners: None Vehicles: None Lie in Wait :Eggman: Computer: analyze surrounding area. Locate E-16 Sigma. :Computer: a few moments nothing on screen but binary, then Shelly running appears :Eggman: And the trap is set. *signature laughter* :Shelly (on screen): WHAT IS GOING ON?! That tears it! I am going to Eggman, I wanna know everything! *running opposite direction* :Eggman: YES! That's a good little Sigma. I'd better get ready for her arrival... Mission: Find all the parts you need to build Egg Swallow! Vehicles: Egg Mobile Shelly vs. Eggman :Shelly: *knocks down wall* Eggman! EGGMAN! Come on out and I promise not to hurt you...too bad! :Eggman: (Sigma, perfect timing) :Shelly: EEEEEEGMAAAAAAAAAAN! Eggman: You called? *drops down in Egg Swallow* Shelly: I want answers, and I want 'em NOW! WHO AM I?!?!?! Eggman: You, Sigma, were created for the sole purpose of destroying Sonic the Hedgehog! But you chose to befriend him instead! So now, I will crush you, traitor! Mission: Defeat Shelly the Hedgehog! Vehicles: Egg Swallow Giving Chase Nobody - Chaka Khan" Eggman: *escapes through Egg Mobile* :Shelly: YOU GET BACK HERE, SCRAMBLED EGG! :Eggman: *ducks into a corner and hides* :Shelly: *goes right past him* Hey, where'd he go?! :Eggman: *sweating* :Shelly: Yeah, you just keep hiding Eggman, 'cause I can SMELL fear! *runs off* :Eggman: *sigh* It's no use, she's just as stubborn as the day I created her! She's stil that spoiled little-- AAAAH! :Shelly: Spoiled little what? ;) :Eggman: Sigma!! I-- :Shelly: *dents the wall* Let me make one thing abundantly clear, princess: MY NAME IS SHELLY THE HEDGEHOG! REMEMBER IT!!! *chases Eggman* :Eggman: *flies into the vents* :Shelly: Aww, come on! Mission: Get to the goal ring while keeping as far away as possible from Shelly! Vehicles: Egg Mobile The Getaway :Eggman: *groans* There goes my plan to turn her against Jezz... *hits button* Set base detonation: 10 minutes. So long, Sigma! *sig laugh* Mission: Get out of the base maze before time runs out! Vehicles: Egg Mobile New base :(Eggman outside destroyed base) :Eggman: Well, another base up in smoke. I'll have to set up another. Mission: Find a new base location! (Reach the Goal Ring!) Vehicles: Egg Hawk (Cargo configuration) Nazo the Hedgehog Unlock criteria Defeat Nazo in Jezz the Hedgehog's story. Into position (Nazo at Eggman's base) :Nazo: Another day of doing nothing... Sometimes I think Eggman hired me just to sit here! :Egg Fighter: Don't worry, Nazo. Eggman probably has something special for you to do. :Nazo: Yeah... (thinking, sarcastic) sitting on a giant sofa! Yeah, that would be special indeed! :Eggman (from Nazo's wrist comlink): Nazo, slow down Jezz the Hedgehog for me! :Nazo: Understood. *closes comlink, gets excited* ALRIGHT! JEZZ THE HEDGEHOG! I've always wanted to fight him... and win! See ya, Egg Fighter! *dashes out of base* Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None Battle outside the forest :(Nazo gets into position) :Nazo: Okay... if I time this right, I can make a dramatic entrance, stopping Jezz in his tracks. Then we fight. I'll try and beat him into submission (I don't want to kill him, that would ruin the fun!). If he still resists, I'll beat him a little more... Oops! Time to go! *teleports as Jezz comes into view* Wait for it... NOW! *teleports many yards away from Jezz, as he stops* :Jezz: Who are you? :Nazo: I am Nazo the Hedgehog. *dashes a few yards closer* I am your worst nightmare. :Jezz: I don't have nightmares. Only night visions. :Nazo: If you want to find your girlfriend, then you have to get past me! :Jezz: How did you-- :Nazo: I'm working for Eggman to slow you down. :Jezz (determined): Okay, let's fight! Mission: Defeat Jezz! Partners: None Meeting defeat (Jezz is down, Nazo is standing over him) :Nazo: Ha! I win! :Jezz: *murmuring something* :Nazo: Hm...? :Jezz: *flickers between green and black fur* :Nazo (thinking, panicked): What is going on here?! What is he doing?! :Jezz: *fur turns black, eyes flash open, with only the whites visible* :Nazo: Uh-oh... :Dark Jezz: *disappears* :Nazo: *in real time, he is pounded thousands of times* :Dark Jezz: *appears, then roundhouse kicks Nazo into the air, and punches him toward the ground* :Nazo: Aaaah! *crash* :Dark Jezz: *standing over the defeated Nazo, then transforms back to normal form, looking dazed* Woah! What happened?! What did I just do?! *looks at his hands, somewhat horrified* :Nazo: Ughh... :Jezz: *crouches down to Nazo* Are you alright? :Nazo: Wh... what...? Kindness...? :Jezz: Please, answer my question. :Nazo (gasping for breath): Y... yes. You... win... Jezz. :Jezz: Where did Eggman take Shelly? :Nazo: To... his new... base (points in the direction of the base). You'd be lucky... if she escaped... in one piece. :Jezz: I'll take my chances. I have to! *spots something, picks it up* What's this? :Nazo (thinking): Dang! How could I have lost?! :Jezz: Bye, Nazo, and thanks for the info. :Nazo: Pah! *after Jezz runs off, he gets up and runs away* Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None Restrictions: No Homing Attacks, due to injuries Shadow the Hedgehog Unlock criteria Defeat Shadow in Jezz & Shelly's story. Shadow's Mission (Shadow is getting briefed on his mission) :GUN Commander: Your mission is to get rid of anyone that has been corrupted in any way by a new threat known as Cuezaltzin the Echidna. :Shadow: Understood. *leaves briefing room, sees a Chaos Emerald, picks it up* Wh-What's happening?! *sees a vision of Eggman's base, with Cuezaltzin meddling with Eggman's equipment* Those tubes... *takes special goggles out and uses them to view the tubes* That's Amy and Sonic's DNA! And Cuezaltzin is messing with it... Is this the monkey's creation day? *adjusts goggles* That echidna is putting stuff in the DNA that helps him see what Shelly the Monkey sees! My first target, the troublesome monkey! *vision stops* Time to find her and eliminate her before trouble starts. Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None On the right trail (Shadow at a park examining a scorch mark) :Shadow: A missile left this! And these shoe prints belong to the monkey... and Jezz! He must be clueless if he is still with that "eyes spy". I will have to get rid of him too if he gets in the way, which is something I don't want to do... *shakes head* Focus! Jezz will be going to rescue the monkey, as she had obviously been kidnapped, due to that missile strike having happened and that her shoe prints end here... I'll follow Jezz and see where he goes, as he just may lead me to my target. *skates away, following Jezz's footprints* Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None "What happened?" (Shadow skates to a halt in front of a beat-up cyan hedgehog) :Shadow: Who are you, and what happened? :Cyan Hedgehog: I am Nazo the Hedgehog. I was attacked by Jezz. :Shadow: Hmm... (thinking) Knowing Jezz, he wouldn't do that without reason... or would he? (talking) Why did he attack you? :Nazo: He wanted me to tell him where his girlfriend was. :Shadow: Did you tell him? (thinking) Jezz is fierce enough to do it for that reason. :Nazo: I did, he's on his way to Eggman's base right now. :Shadow: Thank you, and goodbye. *skates off* :(Nazo staggers away in a random direction, grumbling) Mission: Get to the Goal Ring! Partners: None Unlocks: Sunny the Hedgehog story, Sunny the Hedgehog multiplayer character Sunny the Hedgehog Unlock criteria Beat level 3 in Shadow's story Sunny's Quest Sunny:*reading a book then comes across the word shadow* Hm. Speaking of Shad, where the flip is he at? I wonder when I talked to him last. Oh well... Sunny:.....It's boring here anyway. I guess I could go find him. *walking around for like 5 hours* Sunny:Maybe the GUN Commander knows where he is at. *at the GUN Hideout(or whatever it is called)* Guard:Hault! Sunny:It's Sunny. Guard:*lets her in* Commander:Ah Sunny. What do you want. Sunny:Where is Shad? Commander:He is on a very important and dangerous mission right now. Sunny:Dangerous? Important? Count me in! Wait, what is the mission anyway? Commander:If you must know, he is searching for an orange echidna named Cuezaltzin. Sunny:Heh! Nice name. Commander:You shouldnt underestimate him. He is very dangerous. Sunny:Well then Shadow better watch out...for me and this Cue guy. Commander:Very well. Shadow could use some help I guess. Sunny:*walks off smirking* Shad you knucklehead. How do you always get yourself into this stuff. Mission: Get to the goal ring Partners: none Jezz & Shelly Unlock criteria Beat Shelly's story and Jezz's story. Shelly, you can help me with this one, but I have the last two levels already planned out, so those are covered ^_^. And ideas are welcome for the stories that aren't fancharacter's stories.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:05, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia *Jezz and Cuezaltzin are two of the hardest bosses in the game (Timemaster Jezz is the hardest). This is possibly due to the fact that they are both very powerful. Comments Comments here.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Can Homer and User:Bixby123/Damien be in it? Or just 1 of em? --It's Me Bixby! Talk to B! 00:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *Can my Team Tawny be in there? Tawny the Rabbit, Scar the Echidna, and Poppy the Coyote. If you only accept one, please choose Tawny. *The name should be Jezz of time: The Rage of the Flame of the Echidna Meh, that name is too long. Please audition with just one character, because I only have 5 spaces for characters.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ok then Homer. Jezz of Time 2: The Echidna's Wrath.--It's Me Bixby! Talk to B! 00:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Woahwoahwoah, what about Forum:Jezz of Time? Shouldn't you finish that first before jumping the gun? I sometimes plan sequals but when you announce production it's best to do one at a time.--Mystic Monkey 00:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) No worries, after this I'll stop and make both of them, once I get 3ds Max thing.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:43, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Besides, Blitz needs to finish his story before I can begin making Jezz of Time anyway.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:44, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Is "Echindaflame" a settled name? Just doesn't quite roll off the tounge and sounds alike a "Blazey" sorta character to me.--Mystic Monkey 00:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It is a settled name: He has such a name because he gave it to himself. I couldn't think of anything better, so the name stuck like super glue.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :'K, I would of gone with an Aztec or Mayan myself but be happy to help.--Mystic Monkey 00:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Mystic, can you do voice over work for Echidnaflame, please? I'd do it myself but I will already voice Jezz.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:16, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Just so happens I have been practising a villainous voice. Be happy to.But still if it's all right and not deem pushy, can I come up with name ideas you may choose from for EchidnaFlame? If you don't like 'em thats alright, I'll still voice anyway.--Mystic Monkey 01:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Lay 'em on me, Mystic!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :I will tommorow as it's really late now and need to sleep. But when I am up and about I will research Aztec and Mayan names, if EchidnaFlame follows Echidnian culture which is simular to ancient Aztec and Mayan culture then first thing for name picking is research. So far I came up with Xiuhtecuhtli but while EchidnaFlame doesn't quite roll off the tounge, I doubt most can pronounce that name so I will do the research tommorow.--Mystic Monkey 01:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Just so you know, you have my permission to use Shelly (and Super Shelly too of course) ; ) P.S. I'll find the theme songs for you, if you want me to --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Oh You also have permission to user Homer's Angel Form: --It's Me Bixby! Talk to B! 01:50, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Bix. Sure, Shelly, go ahead, and thanks.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Can you accept Tawny into the game? -Tawny the Rabbit If these don't please you I'll keep researching, but so far I've got these for the themes :Final battle or Ending theme - 4 Minutes, by Madonna (Feat. Timbaland) :EchidnaFlame's theme - Gods of War Arise, by Amon Amarth (just to comment, I think this one was made for him :) ) :Main theme - Give It All, by Rise Against --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, Jezz, I found Shelly's theme! Simple and Clean, by Hikaru Utada --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I wanna talk about Echdnaflame (Renaming, voicing etc) can we discuss it on mine or your talkpage?--Mystic Monkey 14:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) 1 more audition to go! Anybody else want to enter? Anybody?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:41, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :I have been considering it, though I dunno about aSonic game with Mario.--Mystic Monkey 23:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::They are unlockable multiplayer characters.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:14, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well what you got in mind for Mystic before I agree?--Mystic Monkey 23:18, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Y-You're auditioning? I'll have to go to my drawing board for a moment there... Be right back.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want him, I don't mind him as a meer NPC you meet along the way or a secret opponent or character after an optional sub-quest.--Mystic Monkey 00:06, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I have decided to make him appear as a multiplayer character and as a person who can give a side quest in Jezz's story. You can voice him, too (He's your character, after all).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Cool. Since Mystic's got his own history, when it comes to him starring in others fan games I prefer him with a small part on the heroic side.--Mystic Monkey 00:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I kinda changed my mind on Shelly's theme (last time, I promise) Instead, her theme could be One in a Million, by Miley Cyrus (i dunno if I even like her, but her show is funny) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Would Mystic need a theme?--Mystic Monkey 20:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Not unless he had his own story.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ah 'k... Since I still haven't written it yet.--Mystic Monkey 00:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ...Nice new sig, Mystic.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, most people would expect brown to be my colour but I prefer Aqua-Green, though would like a bit more activity on my talk page I need to pick symbols out for that. Anyway may take time to draw Cuezaltzin, planning and redesigns.--Mystic Monkey 20:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) are you going to make this an actual game!? you must be since we need to do voice acting.--Sunny the Hedgehog 01:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Could Twister be in it? Tails6000 04:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, T-6000 (XD) but space was filled by Mystic. Again sorry.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I also hope you are sure this game will be in production, Id be let down if you wend up cancelling the project on lack or time or resources and hope to see some production screenshots soon.... wait what about the first JoT game?--Mystic Monkey 09:42, 27 June 2009 (UTC) hey 6000, i have a character named Twister also.--Sunny the Hedgehog 14:00, 27 June 2009 (UTC) To Mystic: I am sure this game will be made! I will make the first one before this one, but if Blitz doesn't finish his story, I'll have to finish it for him '''/ :--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:52, 27 June 2009 (UTC) i want to join (i have many reasons, plus one big one)![[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I was wondering, when do they get their partners? cuz i want to know who will be Sunny's--Sunny the Hedgehog 17:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Not bad,its really good.Make another sequel of this fan-made game!-Shady the Hedgehog 19:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Come to think of it, now will be a great time for voice recording.. til Monday. However I will only do if they are used and won't be sitting in a hard drive or deleted.--Mystic Monkey 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) uh...how are we going to voice act them?----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 20:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, someone give me the script, I record and save and send it. I am still voicing Cuezaltzi right? Despite artist block I may give one last stab at redesigning him as well as I have ideas for his backstory if thats OK.--Mystic Monkey 22:07, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :To Mystic: The script is in the stories (I wrote the levels in script form, and so did everyone else). You can provide the lines used when the character touches a hint ring, if you want. And yes, you are still voicing Cuezaltzin. :To Shady: Thanks, I have a third one ready to be planned after the first two are made and released. :To Sunny: Use computer microphones (built-in or external) to make voice clips for your character.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 01:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'll find as many useful voice clips as I can from Selena Gomez media, but I will voice any sheep XD (that's just how bad a VA I am) --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Really? I wasn't all that good a voice actor myself, although I have this dream to one day voice Shadow (I have the deep voice for it... although I sound like Solid Snake from Brawl as opposed to Shadow). Maybe you could do the additional voices? By the way, we need a new header... One moment please.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion header 3 There.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I was kinda joking. I don't think I'm that bad, I've just been practicing a sheep-y voice recently. I'm just not good enough to voice Shelly yet if you ask me. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:41, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, that explains the sheep XD. Who do you want to voice Grown Up Shelly? If it's another actor from movies and/or TV shows and other stuff, then I can't help in the way of voice clips (seriously, I dunno how people copy voice clips... but I know how people make them is using a mic). Also, how do people edit voice clips? I know Chakra X did it some of the way for Nazo Unleashed (which I had lost intrest in after watching the end and beginning didn't even watch the middle)--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Like I said, I don't think I'm cut out to voice my own character (boy, do I sound like an idiot) I can use my MP3 to record Selena's voice and...figure out some way to edit it all out. I have a few programs on my laptop that I could try out. P.S. I saw some of that movie, too. Apparently Chakra X was a fan of Dragonball Z, because they have many similarities... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know much about DBZ except some aspects of the Sonic series is based on it according to what I read (Super Sonic and Super Shadow are based on "Super Saiyans", the Chaos Emeralds are based on the "Dragon Balls", etc). I know the Dragon Ball series exists but I know very little about it. I even heard Yuji Naka was a "confessed fan of the Dragon Ball series".--Akamia(Talk)( ) 04:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) When I was little, it was one of my fav shows. And I read about the Super Saiyans inspiring Super Sonic. However, it's a very bloody (and cancelled) show. You can get it on DVD and see for yourself (or not! XD) Anyways, I'll get to work on those voice clips --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Looking through the script* He's litually called "Jezz of Time"? Plus I don't exactly know what kind of character and voice Cuezaltin has. If you had a professional do his voice who will it be? That way I can try and get abetter idea of who I am voicing.--Mystic Monkey 19:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) i doubt my mom is going to get me one of them. i might not be able to play Sunny's voice at all. i am only 11 and my mom dosent like the fact of me joining things without permision. I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!! sorry, got a little steamed there.---Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 20:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :I fashioned my Mic and webcam from an EyeToy and a hack. I enjoy a bit of voice acting just I don't usually voice with family in the house since I don't wanna bother them. Im alone in the house til Monday.--Mystic Monkey 21:35, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::If I had a pro voice Cuezaltzin, it would be... Harrison Ford. His voice for Han Solo was great (even if he was the good guy and he is a live actor :P) and he sounds like how I want Cuezaltzin to sound like. Do you do a good H.F. impression, Mystic?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::He was that bounty hunter with the wookie hairy guy right? Hey, he looks a lot like Indiana Jones! So he's a bit cocky then? Dunno if my brit accent would be a problem.--Mystic Monkey 13:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, he was. And the reason Han looks like Indy is because they are both played by Harrison Ford. Funny story about that is I often picture George Lucas going to H.F. after making Star Wars saying "C'mon, we need you again!" to make the Indiana Jones series.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::::WEll, my parents are back earlier than expected so I can't exactly practice right now.--Mystic Monkey 21:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Jezz, I'm working on an RPG (details about it are available here. Do you think you could do a little voicing for one of my characters? --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I dunno about that. I never heard of Wild ARMs. Who do you want me to voice, exactly?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alfonzo Gonzalez, dark knight. He is 18 years old and the fourth protagonist in the game, and is somewhat mysterious. If you don't wanna do it you don't have to, though --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hrrmm... I'll consider it. I can't say yes yet because I don't know what my lines are (with me, lines are important).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:16, 11 July 2009 (UTC) You don't have to say much, these are pretty much all his lines :"Now it's my turn." :"You don't know who you're messin' with!" :for when attacked :for when in battle :"Just when I thought he was trouble enough..." :"I'm not feeling so hot..." :"I'm not going down that easy...!" Dialouge is only used during battle --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:29, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, and, in addition to all that, I have to sound somewhat dark and/or menacing, right? I can do that. It will have to wait until I get a new computer, though. I don't own a mic so my new computer (which will be a laptop) just might have one.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 03:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Great, thanks! Also, if you go to START, and roll over "Accessories", you'll find a program called "Windows Movie Maker". It comes with a mic, so you can use that! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:35, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I started a discussion on Czultzin on your talk Akamia. Am I the only one who checks own talk page regularly?--Mystic Monkey 15:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whoops! *cough* Sorry Mystic *cough* I'm not known to hold conversations on my own page exclusively. I read the message though! I've been meaning to reply, but kept forgetting. What do you have in mind for a backstory?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 18:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I will work on the picture later, I know I said earlier I couldn't but now that my passion for drawing Sonic fan characters rekindled.--Mystic Monkey 20:15, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Pretty good, Mystic. I'll consider it, but it ain't official yet.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 20:22, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Moved your reply to the discussion... Anyway feel free to change what you want, I left the description above backstory as little so you can fill in the current details I am unaware of.--Mystic Monkey 20:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I changed the backstory a bit so that he is a mugger than a theif. there are 2 reasons for that. I have design ideas for his original mortal form where he looks is an ancient echidna with Fighting Gloves. Since male Echidna's wear bulky boxing-gloves they would be impractical for pick-pocketing and muggings more violent which is suited for the would-be villain. However for his current game apperance he would look more like a deity with 3-fingered molten rock themed gloves (I know you wanted me to add fingers and I made it work!). Another reason why my ideas for him wearing Fighting Gloves to begin with is because of how it stores heat (Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack) a joke on his future fire powers but also it seems impossible to handle molten rock with bare hands. (Seems it would burn through the flesh) and it's neccisary that Cuez's hands are mearly coated with cool magma when imprisoned for his game apperance. It would make more sense when I draw them out.--Mystic Monkey 17:21, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ... Ah'k, Mystic. Thanks--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:51, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Shelly's story is all done! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I think I'll start drawing soon, once I have settled on Cuez pose.--Mystic Monkey 00:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ah'k, Mystic, thanks. Shelly, your story is wonderful! Now I just have to finish off the other stories involved... Shelly, care to write Eggman's version of the first Eggman/Shelly aftermath?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 19:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I still wanna voice Cuez, just my bedroom walls thin as cardboard and father got work in the morning. It will take some time and oppotinity to practice and work on my lines.--Mystic Monkey 21:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion header 4 You can still voice Cuezaltzin, Mystic XD! I'm not giving the role to anyone else unless you are sure you can't get around to getting it done. I promise.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I'm getting to work on the rest of Eggman's story for 'ya. So far, so good! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Great! I've already set up the next header for you. You just need to give it a title and add the scene and level details and it's all ready to go :)!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I hope I don't get writer's block again or I may be at it all night XD --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I get all the time... except when writing Sonic or BIONICLE fanfics ;) Other themes, I'm just roadblocked 3000 times a second, and that causes alot of mental road rage if you know what I mean XD!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 05:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) XD Yeah, one time I almost messed up one of my fanfics because of that! Also, had you ever heard before? If not, you could listen to it right here http://www.dizzler.com/music/Chaka_Khan/Aint_Nobody and for the record, I can't stop listening to it XD --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I found Nazo's theme Devils Never Cry - Tetsuya Shibata --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 05:41, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Will the game be in 3D or 2D?--Mystic Monkey 19:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) 3D, like it's prequel will be.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Chao gardens? =P--Mystic Monkey 19:07, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::? I didn't have them in mind, really.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:30, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::: D=--Mystic Monkey 14:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, when you get your laptop and decide to download the 3D model thing, be sure to dowload the tutorials, too. That thing is more difficult than Shadow is!!! (and boy, is that saying a lot) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I will; I use tutorials before tackling the big stuff anyways XD!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 02:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion header 5 Wow, this collected alot of dust. *blows it all off (cough, sneeze)* Whew! Need to finish planning this project to move on to the next... Sonicrox, where are you? I need your hand!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm right here, dude. And we also need Noname the hero back here, so he can start Spike's story! And he hasn't been on in ages! He also refuses to talk to me until I further archive my talk page! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 06:32, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mmm. I sort of agree with him... I hope he comes back soon or I just might have to cut Spike out (and I hate doing ). Meanwhile, I think I'll finish building my "user infobox" that I have on my userpage.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 06:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mystic finally did it! .]] I seen your Cuezaltzin page, can't I just move it all over there?--Mystic Monkey 19:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty good redesign! Sure, but with a few adjustments: Remember when I told you Cuezaltzin existed before Jezz? If that were the case, Cue would have been unable to steal Chaos Emeralds (Jezz created them, remember?). He'd have had to steal something else that was powerful and had something to do with time.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:36, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Jezz made the Chaos Emeralds? I always liked the idea that there origins will probably never be explained.--Mystic Monkey 21:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yup, he did. :P--Akamia(Talk)( ) 21:45, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Where can I get the story and am I permitted to bend it a bit to fit in with both characters?--Mystic Monkey 21:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I found and read Jezz the Hedgehog page. Can't say my kinda fanfic. too much of a God like entidy with too much time on his hands.--Mystic Monkey 22:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Oh really? I'll have you know that Jezz is just a regular guy, if you cut through the immense power.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:00, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :He created the Chaos Emeralds and decided to pop out of the ancient past to get some culture... Even if he acts like a regular guy he will still be difficult to work with, by what I read the closest to his kryptonite is an empty pizza box! Yeah I read his weaknesses "Hurt by beings powerfuller than him"... He created the MASTER EMERALD! I really reccomend nerfing him.--Mystic Monkey 22:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Already done: You see, in the game(s), Eggman has created special robots that can hurt Jezz if they attacked him, so if he gets hit by one, he will lose rings. And you're wrong; His "kryptonite" is Dark Chaos Energy (Super Cuezaltzin wields this, and so does Dread the Hedgehog villain in the soon-to-be-planned Jezz of Time 3, who cameos in this game after Cuezaltzin's final defeat in-game) except he has to be struck by it, as opposed to being simply around it.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 22:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::He still will be difficult to work with anyone, his powers are like "Mr Manhattan", just twist reality as a casual guy. If you wish I can shoot some suggestions to make him more managable among both fan and canon characters.--Mystic Monkey 22:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::He's just fine how he is. And besides, Milo said he was legit (and he's his favorite fan character), and Shelly/Sonicrox has him as a favorite, so what do you think...?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I said what I thought, a power-house! Still, if you insist on this character fine.--Mystic Monkey 23:24, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::FINALLY! Mystic sees my reasoning! It doesn't matter if he's a powerhouse or not, as he is a pacifistic one, so he tries not to use his full power unless he has to. Besides, Superman is a powerhouse, and his weakness is kryptonite, which downs this somewhat, similar to Jezz's aversion to Dark Chaos Energy. Get my point?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:29, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I hate Superman! O_O It Appears Loise Lanes got her @$$ stuck underground somewhere and running out of air. No matter, take your time. In this case who needs an adventure when you got Chaos Control of time and the source of Chaos energy when you cna just go directly to the source in no time and finish?--Mystic Monkey 23:32, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Might I join this conversation? I have to say that Jezz is fine in my book. I mean, Statyx can rival him (not as much raw power though, but more control), and look at him! Besides, Milo made his character the embodiment of the universe, soooo....you see my point? Also Akamia, you never answered my offer to draw Cuezaltzin, so could I please get an answer?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:37, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I don't hate BionicleBoy, just don't like overpowered fan characters like Jezz. So what he is weak against robots that shoot Dark Chaos Energy? Jezz could probably Chaos Controll pass 6 levels and smack Eggy's stached face and finish the game since he has the power to do so. Just seem cheap to me.--Mystic Monkey 23:39, 9 August 2009 (UTC) But Cuezaltzin invented Chaos Control (he has some of the energy too), Jezz is almost terrible with it, only being able to go back and forth in time and teleport short distances, as well as freeze time for awhile. He's not the "ultimate being" that you think he is, Mystic!--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I still think he's riding up too much on the whole Chaos Emeralds creation. I mean why did he bother to invent them in the first place and then leave his time?--Mystic Monkey 23:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Simple: He didn't want his friends to forget him! And his time was wracked with war, which he didn't want to be around ever since he lost a friend of his in a battle. He wanted out, and that was the only way he could do it without his old friends forgetting him (they didn't know him too well, you see). The brilliant cut was his mark back then, which he eventually decided to change his mark to a peace symbol, but keep the Emeralds the way they were (and in existence).--Akamia(Talk)( ) 23:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well, this does changes his skills with his powers. I mean if it were me Id use my chaos powers to stop the war as peacefully and neutral as possible instead of leaving powerful stones that would lead to more war and doomsday plots and have it guarded by a liquid mutant pokemon with anger issues (since no chance it will evolve into a god of destruction or anything).--Mystic Monkey 00:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Jezz didn't forsee the destruction because that ability was granted to him only in the inter-universal hub he was trapped in! And Chao aren't pokemon! Jezz didn't know his abilities completely, so while he was trapped in the inter-universal hub, he was experimenting! Gosh, you are like the national inquirer! Why do you ask so many questions? And he gave Chaos that ability so it could guard the Emeralds from bad people effectively, but he didn't know it'd go berzerk.--Akamia(Talk)( ) 00:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I think that makes sense (though I don't completely understand it). You might want to clarify all of that on his page though.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I said Chaos was the pokemon due to all his evolutional forms and most top comedians make better inquisitors than actual ones.--Mystic Monkey 13:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I think I tried using the Unreal Engine before adn it ended up not working... --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 02:48, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Not working? What do you mean?--Akamia(Talk)( ) 10:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) = Cuezaltzin the Echinda = An Echinda deity with fire based powers, he comes from Angel Island to find Jezz of Time. He can imbue his fists with fire, turn rock into lava by his fists and capable of the Maximum Heat Attack without the need of Fighting Gloves. Back story During the rising of Angel Island there were other echinda tribes located around the island. Cuezaltzin was once a mortal mugger from Lava Reef Zone who travelled to the Hidden Palace Zone in order to steal the Chaos Emeralds. He manage to steal one of the emeralds and was chased by the guardian through the dangerous volcanic areas of Lava Reef Zone. Cuezaltzin slipped and dropped the emerald in a pool of magma, in greedy panic he attempted to grab the emerald severely burning himself in the progress, though he manage to retrieve the emerald he severely burnt himself, espeically his hands which were covered with burning molten rock (But the emerald was fine). He was still punished for his crime and was imprisoned in Red Mountain, a volcano converted into a prison. While in the barred caverns of the volcano he discoverd while he rescued the Chaos Emerald and burnt himself he absorbed some of the jewels mysterious energy through the burning lava on his hands which ofcourse was now cooled. He spent the centuries of forgotten confinement learning to control the mix of Fire and Earth and changing, became a deity in his own right.